comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Journey Into Mystery
Thor is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Thor #609: 28 Apr 2010 Current Issue :Thor #610: 26 May 2010 Next Issue :Thor #611: 30 Jun 2010 Status Irregular on-going series. Characters Main Characters *'Thor' - WikiPedia Allies Enemies *'Loki' - Thor's Brother. - WikiPedia Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Thor #610 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Thor #609 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Thor by J. Michael Straczynski, vol. 1' - Collects #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 078513011X *'Thor by J. Michael Straczynski, vol. 2' - Collects #7-12 & 600. "With the mighty God of Thunder and Asgard to full glory, Thor is back in action with a vengeance! But as the Asgardians returned to this life and Thor returned to Midgard, so came the ills that have plagued the gods and man for millennia. Now, for the first time since their rebirth, Thor and his fellow hero-gods must venture forth from the Shining City to confront the growing evils that amass on their horizon – and within their walls." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130349 *'Thor: Ages of Thunder' - Collects the Ages of Thunder, Reign of Blood, Man of War & God-Sized Special one-shots. "As the Mighty Thor reclaims his rightful spot in the Marvel Pantheon, we join Matt Fraction and Patrick Zircher as they examine the triumphs and tragedies that have befallen the God of Thunder across the eons. As all the things he holds dearest are threatened by unimaginable forces of evil, Thor must rise up, again and again, to hold the line against terror and chaos as only the God of Thunder can! Plus, For countless millennia, over and again has the mighty, thunderous, impetuous, petulant god Thor raged and rebelled against the leadership of his father and lord, the all-powerful Odin. The capricious tantrums of a selfish titan, spoiled by his own power. But... Odin Has Had Enough! And so as the cycle is repeated in all ages, Thor must ultimately face the fullest wrath of the enraged All-Father! Then, his name was Skurge, and men and god alike knew him as Executioner... and the legend of his life and death reverberate across the walls of Heaven itself. In Asgard, though... no one can quite remember What happened to him. How did he live? How did he die? And why does everyone in Asgard remember it differently? There's trickery at hand so vile even Loki joins Thor in trying to unravel it." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785135677 *'Thor by J. Michael Straczynski, vol. 3' - Collects #601-603 & Giant Size Finale. "Has Thor turned his back on Asgard? Has Asgard turned its back on Thor?! After a series of monumental and cataclysmic events, the God of Thunder's life has changed completely! What unexpected way do his true friends figure out to help him? And what could possibly be the next step in the devious Loki's sinister schemes and machinations?" - WorldCat - ISBN 078514269X Trade Paperbacks *'Essential Thor, vol. 4' - Collects #167-195 (in B&W). "If it's not one thing, it's another — but everyone's favorite thunder god is on top of it all...even when he's inhabiting his evil foster brother's body! Trouble comes from all directions with cosmic clashes against Galactus and the Stranger; demonic doings from Surtur and Mephisto; and Dr. Doom, the Wrecker and Mangog picking up the slack! Plus: giants, trolls, demons, robots and more." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130764 *'Thor by J. Michael Straczynski, vol. 1' - Collects #1-6. "Returned to the pantheon of great Marvel heroes, the Asgardian God of Thunder is reunited with the mortal form of Dr. Don Blake. Together, they must reckon with the legacy of the mythic Norse kingdom and the awakening of its immortal heroes - but in a world that may not want them back!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785117229 *'Thor by J. Michael Straczynski, vol. 3' - Collects #601-603 & Giant-Size Finale. "Mjolnir lies shattered, the blood of a god splattered upon the many shards strewn around Thor's feet. With his half-brother in exile and without the power of his greatest weapon, Loki's gambit has come down to this: merging the fate of Asgard with Doctor Doom's Latveria." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129502 *'Thor: Latverian Prometheus' - Collects #604-606 & Sif #1. "Dr. Doom has committed barbaric atrocities against the Asgardians living in his realm of Latveria. Now Balder has marshaled his forces, and called upon the counsel of his general, Tyr, the God of War. Even the outcast Thor has rallied to the defense of his people. But what secret weapon has Doom wrought with secrets plundered from Asgard?! And whose side is the duplicitous Loki truly on? Also, finally restored to her own body, Sif sets out with Beta Ray Bill to fight her way back to true warrior's glory!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785143726 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: J. Michael Straczynski. Pencils/Covers: Olivier Coipel Publishing History First published in 2007. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Thor #611: 30 Jun 2010 :Thor #612: 14 Jul 2010 :Thor #613: 04 Aug 2010 :Thor #613: 25 Aug 2010 News & Features * 11 Jun 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/Thor-First-Thunder-Glass-100611.html Lightning Strikes Twice as Thor's Origin is Retold] * 26 Jun 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=21780 JMS Confirms Thor Exit] * 04 Mar 2009 - Replacement Heroes: Thor * 19 Nov 2008 - Fraction Talks "God-Sized" Thor * 17 Oct 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/100817-JMS-on-Thor.html Holding the Hammer: JMS Talks Thor] * 25 Sep 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/090825-FractionThorGodSized.html Matt Fraction on Thor: God-Sized Special] * 29 Aug 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080829-DavisThor.html Alan Davis on Thor: Truth of History] * 26 Jun 2008 - Reflections: J. Michael Straczynski, Part I * 30 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16236 Hammer Times Past: Fraction & Zircher on Thor: Ages of Thunder] * 24 May 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10661 Fallen Odinson: JMS talks Thor] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Thor (Marvel Comics) Category:Super-Hero